1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces and pertains more particularly to a display method for time-ordered dynamic lists of data.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since at least as early as the introduction of the Apple(copyright) Macintosh(copyright) in 1984 and Microsoft(copyright) Windows(copyright) in 1985, computer users have appreciated and become accustomed to interfacing with their computers using visual means. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provide a series of intuitive, colorful, and graphical mechanisms which enable the computer user to view, update, and manipulate information. Utilization by computer manufacturers and software developers of the GUI and the mouse are a substantial reason for the explosion of personal computers worldwide.
A typical computer system contains a computer, a keyboard, an input device such as a mouse, and a display monitor. The computer contains a central processing unit (CPU), static memory such as a hard disc drive, dynamic memory such as random access memory (RAM), and removable memory such as a floppy disc drive or a CD ROM drive. The operating system of the computer and application programs running on the computer generate GUIs that are displayed on the display monitor. These GUIs are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cwindows.xe2x80x9d The display may contain only one window or multiple windows depending on the circumstances and user preferences. In turn, a window may be sized to display all or only a portion of the total information made available for viewing by the program. If the window displays only a portion of the total information, then the user is provided with one or more scroll bars that allow the user to move the display portion to view other portions of the total information.
With the development of computer networking technology and the advent of the Internet, the average computer equipped with a modem, for example, has ceased being a stand alone device and has become a great resource for receiving and collecting information. Networking speeds have become such that dynamic lists of data can practically be distributed simultaneously with the event being documented. Such events could include the weather, the stock market, and the commuter traffic. This speed can be both a blessing and a curse however. This speed is a blessing in the sense that the data is timely and can be acted on almost immediately. This speed is a curse in the sense that the user may become overloaded. People need time to make decisions. The hallmark of human decision making is flexibility. People often need to account for a number of factors beyond the data itself in making their decisions. Accordingly, dynamic lists of data should be provided in a manner which facilitates human decision making.
A definite need exists for a display method for time-ordered dynamic lists of data having an ability to facilitate human decision making. In particular, a need exists for a method which is capable of providing the user with both current and historic data. Ideally, such a system would operate by signifying which information is the current data and providing a mechanism for the user to review the historic data. With a method of this type, dynamic lists of data would provide a manageable source of information upon which to base decisions. A primary purpose of the present invention is to solve these needs and provide further, related advantages.
A display method for time-ordered dynamic lists of data is disclosed including a window for a computer display having a present portion and a past portion. The present portion contains only current data. Any and all historic data is contained in the past portion. The past portion is of a specified length but may be variable and can be reviewed by the user as desired. Whenever the present portion and the past portion of the window do not represent a continuous list of data from the current data to the historic data, a visible indicator is provided to notify the user of this discontinuity.